The present invention relates to household tools and more particularly to a multipurpose combination pliers which can or to unfasten be able to clamp object, to strip electric cords, to fasten a bolt and to be adapted as a wrench to drive things.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art combination pliers 10 comprises a pair of insulated handles 11 and 12 alternately and movably joined with a pivot 13 and each having a toothed jaw 111 and 121 at fore end which is usually to clamp object, to cut wire and/or to extract the nails. But it couldn't to be used to unfasten a bolt, to drive things and/or to strip electric cords do which other suitable tool are required. That is uneconomic and inconvenient.